


Doctor's Appointment

by acatenthusiast



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Feminization, Incorrect Use of Medical Equipments, M/M, Medical Kink, Nipple Play, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatenthusiast/pseuds/acatenthusiast
Summary: Jongdae is given a thorough examination by his doctor husband.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Doctor's Appointment

Jongdae fidgets while sitting on the exam-table of Minseok's home office, buck naked. He can't believe he agreed to his husband's request, this is so embarrassing.

"May I enter, Mr. Kim?"

Jongdae exhales and sits up straight, "Yes, ..doctor."

Minseok enters wearing a lab coat, with nothing underneath it, and suddenly Jongdae is a _lot_ more into this than before.

"I'll be your doctor for today, Mr. Kim, nice to meet you."

Jongdae nods shyly at Minseok's professional tone, choosing to stare at the opposite wall than on Minseok's well-muscled torso or the half hard cock that peeks from the lab coat.

"You're scheduled for a full body exam, correct?"

Jongdae nods again.

"Mr. Kim, I understand that you're nervous, but please, verbal answers only." Minseok smirks at Jongdae, stares at him with half lidded eyes as he very obviously checks him out from top to bottom.

Jongdae gulps and feels dizzy as the rush of blood roars in his ears, "Yes, doctor."

"Very good, Mr. Kim. I'm sorry to say that paper gowns are usually provided for patients, but today we're running low on the material." Minseok purrs, leering at Jongdae's small breasts like the pervert he is.

"It's alright, doctor."

"Then I'm going to start the procedure if you're ready."

"Yes doctor."

Minseok takes the stethoscope from the stool beside the exam table, and puts the earpieces in his ear. He presses the metal bell under Jongdae's left breast, and Jongdae shivers. The metal feels cold against his skin, feels _good_.

"Your heartbeat is accelerated, Mr. Kim, please try to relax." Minseok presses the metal disk upwards, until it's resting just over Jongdae's left nipple.

The cold metal against his sensitive pink skin makes goosebumps break out on Jongdae's arms, but he holds in the needy whimpers.

Minseok rubs the cold disk on Jongdae's nipple, presses it in to flatten the swollen, raised bud. When Minseok moves the stethoscope away, the nipple has puckered up slightly, a soft tip perched on top of the raised areola.

Minseok licks his lips at the asymmetric sight, but doesn't touch Jongdae's right nipple right away.

Minseok puts on a pair of gloves, and perches in front of Jongdae in a high stool. After adjusting the height of the exam table (so he can grope Jongdae's breasts comfortably), Minseok cups Jongdae's breasts, softly rolling the tiny mounds in his palm. He presses his thumbs over the broad nipples, then moves them abruptly to watch the nipples bounce back into their original shape. He keeps prodding and squeezing the perky mounds in his hands, playing with them until Jongdae's breath comes in uneven pants. The soft breasts and the puffy nipples makes Minseok so aroused, his cock sits up and points at Jongdae, blood rapidly filling up the shaft to hardness.

Jongdae flushes to his neck as he sees Minseok pick up a small egg vibrator next, brand new and matching the color of Jongdae's nubbins.

Minseok purrs as he starts the toy, making it buzz gently, "I would like to examine the elasticity and nerves of your chest, Mr. Kim, if you don't mind?"

Jongdae's breath hitches, "Go ahead, doctor."

Minseok rubs the toy at the undersides of Jongdae's breast-curves, the gentle vibration making the perky tits tremble.

Minseok rubs the toy over both of Jongdae's breasts, carefully avoiding the nipples. Just when Jongdae gets used to the gentle buzz, Minseok presses the toy against one of Jongdae's nipples. The vibration feels much more intense on his nubbins, and Jongdae moans at the abruptness of it all, not being able to contain the sound inside his throat.

"Most male omegas experience more sensations than any other gender, primary or secondary, on their nipples. So no need to be embarrassed, Mr. Kim, it's perfectly normal." Minseok mutters as he retrieves some body tape from the tools-tray, and tapes the toy right on top of Jongdae's broad nipple.

The buzz makes sparks prickle under Jongdae's skin, and the tiny toy makes Jongdae's whole breast jingle in a lewd dance. The tiny, tight breast doesn't have much room to move around, but it's so perky that the wiggling looks more enhanced.

Jongdae feels the flush of red travelling over all his body, it's so utterly obscene he can barely breathe.

But Minseok doesn't stop there, no. He tapes an identical vibrator to the twin of the occupied nipple and admires his handiwork as both vibrators buzz away, making the twin mounds wiggle around perkily.

"Let's leave them there, for now. Mr. Kim, please lay back on the table and put your ankles on the stirrups."

Jongdae does as instructed, letting his legs spread apart to present his crotch to Minseok.

Minseok pours a couple of drops of lube as he adjusts the height of the exam table once more, "You might feel some coldness."

Jongdae feels Minseok's hands on his small dick, latex clad fingers massaging the lube on the organ. One hand forms a tight ring at the base of his dick as the other hand plays with the sensitive place right under the tip, making the half hard dick fill up rapidly.

"Your penis is very healthy, Mr. Kim. The state of it indicates a very hygienic and active lifestyle, and extreme fertility." Jongdae can't help but peek at Minseok's cock at that, compared to Jongdae's dick, it's a massive pleasure instrument. His heart pounds faster as the huge cock pulses for a moment, he wants that inside of him.

When Jongdae is completely hard with precome already beading at the slit, Minseok lets go.

"Please hold your penis, Mr. Kim, I would like to take a look at your testicles."

Jongdae reaches down to hold his dick against his stomach, letting light shine on his sack. Minseok gently, softly holds the velvety sac in the palm of his hand, carefully rolling it to give pleasure.

Jongdae shivers, but holds still, letting Minseok play with his body at his heart's content.

"Your testicles are perfectly healthy, and the nerves react properly to stimuli." Minseok smirks as another shiver runs down Jongdae's body.

"Please scoot forward a bit, the prostate exam is next."

Jongdae flushes hard as he squirms forward on the table, and lets his plump ass perch at the end of the table.

Jongdae is all but presenting his puffy rim to Minseok, and the embarrassment of being so exposed only makes Jongdae harder.

"Let's see if your prostrate is still swollen, Mr. Kim."

Jongdae gulps as he feels lube smeared on his rim, and a slick finger enters his ass. It wiggles around until Jongdae's hole loosens up, then two fingers dip in to explore Jongdae's birthing canal. After Jongdae has been stretched with three fingers, Minseok carefully uses the speculum on Jongdae's asshole. The stretch stings slightly as the metal speculum expands slowly to stretch out Jongdae's hole. Minseok shines the pocket torch on Jongdae's now gaping hole, "Mr. Kim, have you been abusing the spot? It looks so swollen, you need to let it heal properly." The words Minseok speaks are colored with so much lust and hunger Jongdae can only whimper out his response, "M-My husband loves to tease."

"Hmmm," Minseok hums as he prods at the bump, making Jongdae squeal, "I wonder why."

The speculum is taken out from his hole after that, as well as the vibrators are taken off. And Minseok feeds the stretched hole his slick cock, prodding at the swollen prostrate at his way inside. As he waits for Jongdae's tight walls to accept the intrusion, he suckles at the now red and part nipples like candies.

Soon, Jongdae pants on the table as he takes what his alpha gives him, pretty little 'uh-uh-uh's escaping his slender throat at the rough thrusts.

And if they end up having a second, a third and even a fourth round after that, it's only because Jongdae looks way too hot on the exam table, ruined with alpha-seed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment, or come talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/acatenthusiast_)!


End file.
